


Be mine (Saeran x MC)

by N_Chamomile



Series: Be mine [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Saeran finally wants to have something of his own, he wants to claim MC. He needs to have her. He needs to be with her. So thhe story unfolds through his eyes.





	

Being alone in this world might seem like something very painful.

Being alone in this world might seem impossible, but let me assure you.

Being alone in this world is far easier than you might think.

But, … if you have lived with someone who was supposed to be with you the whole eternity on this earth, after a while … the “being alone thing” does become rather painful. Especially if you count the numerous times you cried, the times you lied awake and prayed for some sort of release. How you felt pain but felt nothing inside. 

After all that…who do you become?

 

Being alone in this world – was something I had to become acquainted with. 

I had a person that I thought was good for me, that I hoped would save me. I loved him. In everyones fleeting gazes, we looked the same. A pair. But we were so different. He seemed like a sunny day - full of laughter and energy. But. Me? I was too silent, too weak … I wasn’t enough. 

But it didn’t matter, that I seemed less than him. I never hated him for that. I loved him. I loved how he would tell me stories, how he would protect me. I loved how much he seemed to love me. 

But he betrayed me, like everyone else did. He choose to run. He choose to let me rot in that hell, he left me. LEFT ME. LEFT ME. LEFT US.

Though sadly I am not the only person who was betrayed by someone and so – I realized – how filthy this world actually is. So it was no wonder how quickly I put all my faith onto my savior. She helped me, she showed me the truthful path towards paradise. I only needed to play my part and soon, I too would live in paradise. My soul would soon be free and my heart would finally stop hurting. 

 

Though I never expected that SHE would stir my world as much as she did. If I have to admit, as too why I choose her. I would say it was how pure she seemed to be.How each and every information that I found about her was pure, not filled with lies or deceit. How blatantly easy it was too find information about her, her family, her workplace, her hobby’s and education. 

 

How suddenly with each information, I wanted to… no I needed to know more about her.Ah… how with each passing day, I hoped and prayed to god, that my savior would let me choose her. How stupid it was to use her as a tool – but it was the only way for me to be close to someone, something, and anything. Just let me have one good thing while I am on this horrible world. Something even he can’t take away from me.A single picture of her smiling keeps me going. A surge of strange emotions, I have never felt before goes through my body. A tingling sensation, first pleasant but with each passing moment it makes me weak, with each moment my head starts to ache. 

A sudden scream – is it me? Is that voice my voice? Ah, yes it’s time. My mind is getting hazy and I am getting those thoughts again. Thoughts of him…and her. 

“Can I have her, do I deserve her? Would she save me?” 

She is beautiful, she is like the sky. She is vast and pure and innocent. I want her. God…let me have her. If you can hear me, give her to me. I beg you, you have taken away so many years of my life, let me live out the rest of them with her. Please.

 

After so many times of receiving the medicine, I don’t even know pain anymore. Physical pain is nothing to me.A few hands struggle to pull me away from my screen and after they finally push me on my bed, the pain seems to slowly go away. Then I see my savior and she is smiling at me!

No…Wait…she is grinning, "Good job, Saeran. You have chosen the perfect tool. If she fails, she is yours to keep." After she pat my head, she and her underlings left me in my trance like state.

And I knew, when I finally wake up … you will be mine. 

 

Mine. Mine and mine alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes..this is extremely short. But I promise that I will update as fast as I can! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Have a lovely day, cuties!
> 
> Continuation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8414899/chapters/19282510


End file.
